


The Pokédex

by MaidinHeaven



Series: Pokémon [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Come Inflation, Eggpreg, F/M, Gentle Sex, Kinda, Large Cock, Pokephilia, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidinHeaven/pseuds/MaidinHeaven
Summary: A collection of 5 NSFW sentences for each of the different Pokemon that can be found in the Pokedex.Current Pokemon: #143 Snorlax/Female Reader (Size Kink, Rough Sex, Cum Inflation, Eggpreg, Somnophilia)
Relationships: Pokemon/Pokemon Trainer(s), Reader/Pokemon, reader/Snorlax
Series: Pokémon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553011
Comments: 3
Kudos: 180





	The Pokédex

**Author's Note:**

> The regular version of the Pokedex takes me literal months between postings so I thought id make a 5 sentence version. If you have any ideas comment.
> 
> If you like my work please check out my tumblr https://writermaidinheaven.tumblr.com/, which has links to all of my profiles where I publish my work.

You can’t help but be surprised by how gently the Snorlax was treating you, with the Normal Type taking its time to carefully open you up with short thrusts of its large dick that pushed just a little bit deeper inside of your soaking wet pussy with each and every strong stroke, the ton of lube that you had used and the excessive amount of cum that was running between your legs helping immensely to keep the burn and stretch that you were experiencing to a minimum, or at least it had been doing until the tip of the Snorlax’s cock reached the entrance to your cervix and began demanding entrance to your womb with a series of rough thrusts that you hadn’t been expecting; the Pokémon wanting to bury every inch of itself inside of you no matter how stuffed you already felt.

* * *

The abandoned meadow was quickly filled by your helpless moans and pained grunts as the Snorlax started to pound into you with more vigour than you could have ever imagined from ‘The Sleeping Pokémon’, the Normal Type no longer having to hold back its real strength and take it slow now that you had been adequately stretched out and become accustomed to the girth and length of its incredibly large cock, soon finding yourself lost in a sea of unimaginable pleasure as your entire body shock with each powerful orgasm that the deep intimidating thrusts brought you.

* * *

You end up passing out at some point during the middle of the night, overstimulated beyond belief after countless orgasms and Arceus knows how many hours of brutal fucking until it all became too much for you to handle, you had thought that the Snorlax would take a break while you lay unconscious against its large stomach however upon waking up underneath the morning sun you found that that hadn’t been the case, quickly discovering that you had been treated like a literal cumdump throughout the night by how much your belly had grown from the amount of cum that had been stuffed into you from the Snorlax’s still thrusting cock.

* * *

When it’s finally over and the Snorlax could literally continue on no longer it becomes gentle with you once again, treating you as though it feared that your body would break into a thousand pieces if it made even one wrong move as it slowly lifted you up of its thick cock and settled your body down so that you were resting against its warm stomach, an equally warm paw quickly coming up to support your back so that you didn’t end up falling off, or escaping you weren’t entirely sure, not that you had any plans to run back to your room at the Pokémon Centre any time soon; to exhausted from the marathon of fucking that you had enjoyed and endured for nearly twenty-four hours to even move an inch.

* * *

You capture it a few days later, how could you not after such an amazing fuck, you needed to take it with you and have it on your team as a powerhouse on the field and in the bedroom, quickly getting into the routine of being fucked out of your mind at least twice a month for hours on end and your stomach becoming used to being so heavy with thick seed that it would take days before the entire amount dripped from stretched cunt; it was no wonder your trysts ended up producing an egg more often than not.


End file.
